Mad Love
by xXSEmCSoriaXx
Summary: Maya and Cam meet on the second day of their new semester at Degrassi. This story follows their relationship, enjoy :)
1. Call Me Cam

**Hey so this my new Camaya fanfiction. It starts at the beginning of season 12 but it's going to be kind of AU. Some events may be the same as in the show but what results and the way they happen may be different, the way I would have liked to see them haha. So please, enjoy and let me know how you like it :)**

It was already two days into the new semester and Maya hated it even more than last semester. Math, english, french, history. In that order. Everyday. _Ugh_, she thought while sitting at a red light in Katie's car. She remembered what her sister had said to her on her first day here, that she'd like it. The only thing's she liked about Degrassi so far were that uniforms were now gone, she had three great friends in Tori, Tristan, and Zig, and that she was determined to join a band. Other than that, she hated it.

"Alright, get out, I'm gonna go park. Meet me at the doors after school," Katie said.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Maya said, quite unhappily.

She got out and walked towards the doors where she bumped into someone. She immediately saw the black and red letter jacket when they both dropped to the ground to pick their things up and she regretted it. _This is going to be great, _she thought.

She was surprised when he grabbed her phone and handed it to her, "Sorry, I um, I was looking down, my bad," he said, looking at his feet with a nervous laugh.

The fact that he didn't yell at her was probably what caused the look of confusion on her face. She shook it off real quick. "Um, yeah no I wasn't paying attention either," she laughed, "Sorry."

They stood there and looked at each other and the ground awkwardly for a few seconds until he spoke up again. "So, um, would you mind maybe telling me where," he paused to look at a piece of paper, "Mr. Tanner's chemistry class is? I'm new and don't really know where anything is. If you don't that's cool I just-"

She cut off his rambling to say, "Yeah sure," with a little chuckle, "It's on the way to my math class anyways,"

He smiled at her, "Thanks, I'm Campbell by the way."

He put his hand out in front of him. She put her's in his and her eyes shot back to his. She shook it and said, "Yeah no problem, I'm Maya."

"That's a pretty name," he said as they started to walk.

"Thanks, I;ve had it all my life!" She said, a little to enthusiastically. _Lamest attempt at a joke, EVER, what is wrong with you Matlin, _Maya thought to herself.

There was an awkward silence as the two walked down the hall. "Uh, this is my class," Maya said, "And Mr. Tanner's room is right across the hall there," she pointed.

"Alright," Campbell said as he turned to go to his class. He stopped and turned back around, "Hey Maya, thanks. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around Campbell," she smiled to him.

He started to walk backwards towards his class and before turning around he said to her, "Call me Cam," with a smile.

_Well, _Maya though, _this semester might not be so bad after all. _


	2. Deja Vu

Cam walked into chemistry with a smile on his face. He sat in an empty desk just as the bell rang, signifying class starting. Just then the teacher, Mr. Tanner, walked in. "Alright class, let's get started. We're covering our first chapter of the opening unit today so pull out your textbooks."

Cam pulled out his book and flipped to the first chapter. He looked at Mr. Tanner as he began to explain what the chapter would be covering. Cam's eyes drifted around, eventually out the door his desk was in front of. His eyes landed on Maya in the classroom across from him. _She's, really pretty, _he thought. She looked up and caught his stare and smiled at him, giving him a little wave. His face broke into a grin as she smiled at him and he waved back. Mr. tanner walked over towards the door while talking with his eyes on Cam, "Sound good Mr. Saunders?" he asked.

Cam snapped out of his trance and looked into his teachers eyes, "Um.."

"You'd be wise to pay attention in my class," his teacher looked at him disapprovingly, causing him to look down briefly with a reddened face. He heard some people laughing behind him. _Ugh,_ he thought.

"That was the _longest _80 minutes of my life!" Tori exclaimed as she, Maya, Tristan, and Zig walked out of their math class.

Tristan just stared at the floor in terror, "I am NEVER going back. That was the worst thing I have _ever_ had to endure."

"Come on guys it wasn't _that_ bad," Maya said trying to convince everyone, including herself.

All three of her friends stopped and stared at her, and Zig said, "Maya, they brought _letters _into it. LETTERS! How is that _not that bad_?! I can't handle english and math on their own, how am I supposed to handle both once?!"

"I'm just, trying to stay positive about it," she said with a sigh, immediately giving in, "But, ugh, that group factoring stuff! As if it wasn't bad eno-" She was silenced as she crashed into someone.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm such a klutz, that's the second time today and-" she stopped, looking up to find herself facing Campbell.

"Whoa," he said with a chuckle, "Deja vu."

She laughed, "Yeah, sorry. You'll come to find I'm um, quite uncoordinated."

He laughed back, "It's alright, it's my fault to, I was looking down. Again."

Maya was about to speak when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around to see a smirking Tori and Tristan with raised eyebrows, Zig in the background just staring at Tori.

"Who might you be?" Tori asked.

"I'm uh, Campbell. Campbell Saunders."

"You're on the hockey team with my brother," Tristan cut in.

Cam raised his eyebrows, "Oh, who's that?"

"Owen Milligan, I'm Tristan."

"Oh, well," Cam extended a hand out, "Nice to meet you man," he said with a sincere smile.

Tristan shook his hand and then turned his attention to the others.

"I'm Tori," Tori introduced herself, "And this, is my oddly quiet boyfriend," Tori said.

"Zig," Zig said, giving Cam a nod while shaking his hand.

"Awesome," Cam said.

"Well," Tori said, "We're off to class. See you two later," Tori waved, "It was nice meeting you Campbell."

"But Tori, isn't Maya in our cla-?" Zig was interrupted by Tori and Tristam slapping him on both arms in unison and then dragged him away.

Cam and maya both awkwardly laughed.

"So, I have english. What about you?" Maya asked as she started to walk towards her class, Cam following in suit.

"Free period, which I am thanking god for right now. Mr. Tanner gave us like, 25 homework questions on one chapter."

"Oooh," Maya said, "You could always do it after school?"

"I wish. I um, got a game after school," he said, slightly frowning.

"Oh," Maya responded, "Well, this is me," she said pointing to her classroom.

"Alright well, maybe I'll run into you again?"

"Pun intended?" She questioned sarcastically.

He laughed, "I guess we'll see."

Just then the bell went. "Well, see you," Maya said, walking inside.

"Yeah, see you."

"Oh, em, gee, what on earth did you do to score a hockey cutie?!" Tori exclaimed the second Maya walked into class.

"I didn't 'score' anyone Tor, I just met the guy this morning. He's new, I showed him to a class and was nice, that's all," Maya laughed.

"Oh please he's totes into you!"

"whatever you say Tori. I'll probably barely ever talk to him again," Maya said, "He IS a hockey boy after all. Aren't they supposed to all be like major bad news? No offense Tris."

"Settle down class," Ms. Dawes said.

Maya and Tori took their seats in the back of the classroom behind Zig and Tristan. "C'mon My, just go for it!" Tori whisper-yelled.

"Tor, I do not like him. And besides, we'd be too different. He's sports and I'm, me. AND I want to join Mo's band anyways. Do you think that's going to leave me ANY time for a boy?"

"Girls," Ms. Dawes interrupted, "Something to share?"

Maya and Tori looked up, all eyes on them now, they stayed quiet.

"Let's make a conscious effort not to talk while I do in class okay?"

The two girls shook their heads to show they understood.

"Moving on," Ms. Dawes continued.

"Alright," Tristan said as he, Tori, Zig, and Maya scanned the cafeteria, "Where to sit.."

"Well I've gotta go grab food. How about you guys go find a seat and I'll meet you there?" Maya suggested.

"Sounds good," Zig said as he draped an arm around Tori.

The four parted their two ways. Maya was waiting in the lunch line for what seemed like forever when she saw Cam a couple feet away looking a little lost by himself. "Hey Cam," she called over, "What're you.."

"Just uh, looking for a spot to sit. The downside of a new school," he laughed.

"Well, once I get my food why don't you come sit with us?" She responded, pointing towards the table her friends were now at.

"Uh, yeah su-" Cam started but was cut off.

"Yeah right Rook, this way," the Ice Hounds captain Mike Dallas said as he appeared with his teammate Luke Baker. The two practically dragged Cam over to the table the Ice Hounds were now at.

"Like you're sitting with some girls and a gay kid," Luke laughed while shaking his head.

"Yeah, that ain't happening to anyone on this team," Dallas said while laughing as he directed Cam to sit in a seat.

Just as they sat, Bo, Ingvar, and Owen made their way over. Cam sat and ate, listening on as his teammates talked about their practice last night and the game tonight. Owen was going on about some girl he hooked up with after hockey last night and Dallas was going on about some party that was going on at the Torres' AGAIN on Friday when his billet parents went away. And all in between, Luke and Dallas were taking digs at Cam and all the guys were reminding him about how he needed to play better. _They're right_, he thought. The Ice Hounds had only had one season game and an exhibition game, both of which the team had lost. He had no goals, no assists, only a couple points, and terrible plus/minus. Plus, he took two stupid penalties in the exhibition, causing the team to fall behind and lose. Sure, it was only the beginning of the season, they still had an awesome chance at playoffs and a clear run at the cup. He knew there would be growing pains and everything, but these guys were making it seem like life and death. And they JUST started!

Cam stood as he saw his team get up, realizing the bell must have gone.

"Be at the front at the bell, okay Rookie?" Dallas said.

"Yeah sure,"

"Alright, see you then buddy."

Cam moved fast, having to go to his locker before class, but just as the bell for class starting went, he had thankfully made it into the room he needed and took an empty seat at the back.

**So I hope this one was a little better. I'm still building it and everything but I have some really cool plot ideas for later in the story so please stick around and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
